


Little Dracula

by intiyma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bullying, Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy Being an Asshole, Draco Malfoy Being an Idiot, Draco Malfoy Redemption, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor, Half-Vampires, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hufflepuff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intiyma/pseuds/intiyma
Summary: Ciel Ainsworth use to be a hopeful child. Until reality hit him and it hit him hard. He quickly realized that no matter where loyalties lie nobody likes Vampires. They feared him, they hated him because he was different. As Ciel faces bullying throughout his years at Hogwarts he slowly starts to realize that he has another problem other then being a Vampire and being hated. He also had to worry about the fact that he was gay and he was was very attracted to one of his own bullies. Stupid Draco Malfoy, so cruel but so attractive.Not to mention what happens when Ciel's father asks him to grow closer to Draco to gain favour with the Dark Lord and his inner circle?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Little Dracula

**September 1st, 1991**

The crowd surrounding that station seemed larger than what Mother described. People stood everywhere, hugging and holding on to each other saying tearful goodbyes. The noise seemed to bounce around my head as different conversations were taking place. Some people even seemed to be shouting, although I don't blame them much it must be hard to be heard over all the noise. The whistle on the train sounded and on instinct, I covered my ears with my hands. Suddenly, someone brushed up against me as the crowd grew thicker the closer we walked to the train. I held back a gasp and their hand accidentally brushed mine. Everything felt very disorienting, it was so much. My senses felt overwhelmed.

A large cold hand grasped mine and pulled me stumbling through the crowd into a small empty area where three people could barely stand together. As we reached the area my father released my hand immediately. He was tall, around 5'11", with dark brown hair. People would always whisper about how handsome he was as we walked passed and I could only hope to look like him when I was older. I admired my father greatly. The only thing I wished to do differently from my father was smile. I have never seen my father smile. I'm not even sure he can.

"Please be careful Ciel. And remember to write! I want to hear everything that happens to you at school," my mother said tearfully. She was very emotional compared to my father. They were an odd match. She was also beautiful, although, she didn't possess the unnatural beauty my father seemed to have. Her hair was pitch black a trait I inherited, but whereas I inherited dark eyes from my father she had piercing blue eyes which contrasted with her hair.

She pulled me into a warm embrace holding me tight to her chest. "I can't believe you're already 11. You grew up so fast."

Chuckling I pulled away from her, "Mum I promise to write, okay? You act as if you'll never see me again."

"Alright, I get it you don't want me to embarrass you in front of your possible new friends," She said as she jokingly rolled her eyes. "Your father has already dropped your trunk and Cleo off. They'll be in your dorm at Hogwarts once you're sorted into your house. Oh, I almost forget," her hand started to rustle through the pockets on her robes before emerging with a few Galleons, "here so you can get some blood lollies on the train."

I smiled at my mother taking the money and giving her a final hug. When we released each other I turned to my father who's expression still hadn't changed. 

"Very well then, off you go," was all he said.

Despite his coldness, I gave him a warm smile before hopping onto the train my heart beating faster in excitement. I heard the loud chatter coming from multiple cabins as I decided on where to sit. Most of the cabins were already full of occupants. I was able to find an empty cabin near the end of the train, however, I hoped that other late occupants looking for a seat would decide to sit here as well. Excitement buzzed within me thinking of the friends I could make. I never had a sibling or friends growing up and this was my first opportunity to connect with another student my age. 

I climbed onto the seat to put my carry on bag onto the shelf above my head before sitting down. The seats weren't very comfortable, but I was sure the ride would go by fast once I made a friend and I wouldn't even notice the uncomfortable feeling of the lumpy seat. It wasn't long after I started to watch out the window at the waving parents that I heard my compartment door open. 

Turning excitedly I looked at the boy who entered with large eyes. He had messy light brown hair and a smile already stuck on his face.

"Hi, I'm Roger. Would you mind if I sat with you?" As he asked me this he let his smile turn into a grin, his eye scrunching up as he did so. I felt myself returning the grin to the kind-looking boy. 

"Of course not. I'm Ciel-"

Before I even finished the sentence his grin seemed to drop, his eyes trailing down to my mouth. His eyes lingered there until I snapped my mouth closed my grin disappearing just as fast as his had.

"Um... Actually, I think... I think I hear someone calling my name," was all Roger said before leaving the compartment, slamming the door behind him.

As the train started to move along and the station disappeared more people entered the compartment, but anytime they saw me grinning they quickly disappeared just as Alex had done. Instead of the train ride being a quick, enjoyable ride like I predicted it quickly turned into a long sullen ride and I did end up noticing the uncomfortable seats which quickly made my backside hurt.

\-------

Hogwarts was a beautiful and massive school. I can't help but imagine getting lost in the halls trying to find my way to classes. Although, I don't think I would mind. The paintings draped all across the walls were beautiful and would probably capture my attention for hours. Hogwarts has so much to explore as well. I'm sure there are some old and abandoned hallways that needed to be discovered again. Overall I'm excited to be within the castle finally. My mother had told me stories about her time at Hogwarts. About her classes, teachers, friends, and the adventures she had. She said they were her best years and that I would enjoy all of my time here. 

I currently stood in a small group of others my age at the front of the Dining Hall with the rest of the students and staff keeping their eyes trained on us. Peering above I saw floating candles hovering near the tops of the high ceiling. I watched in amazement as wax dripped down the sides of the lit candles, however, as the wax dripped off of the candle it quickly vanished into thin air. Even higher than the floating candles the ceiling seemed to mimic the night sky. It really was beautiful.

My attention was drawn to a tall lady who looked quite stern (I believe her name was Professor McGonagall if I remembered correctly) as she cleared her throat. Beside her stood a three-legged stool that didn't look very steady with a hat seated upon it. "When I call your name you will take a seat on the stool and I will place the hat onto your head. The hat will then sort you into your previously mentioned house. Once sorted please take a seat at the correct table."

"Abbot, Hannah." My heart picked up the pace as I made the connection that they were going to be calling us alphabetically which meant I would soon be called up. I hadn't realized I would have to be one of the first people to be sorted in front of hundreds of people.

A girl shorter than myself weaved her way through the small crowd of students and slowly made her way up the steps and perched herself onto the edge of the stool. She was nervous and wouldn't look up from the ground and the professor placed the hat gently on her head. For a few moments everything seemed silent, but all of a sudden the hat blew out a loud and quick "HUFFLEPUFF!" which seemed to be the signal for the other students within the hall to start clapping. The clapping sounded like drums pounding in my head and for a second I had to close my eyes to ground myself again. Once I opened my eyes again Hannah had made her way to her table and the Professor was looking at the piece of parchment in her hands.

"Ainsworth, Ciel," my heart seemed to drop as my name was called but I quickly started to scurry to the front of the group making my way to the three-legged stool.

Before I could make it to the stool, however, there seemed to be a harsh whisper between two of the first years. "That's him. That's the vampire."

I pivoted to turn towards the voice with wide eyes looking at the other new students being sorted in shock. It also seemed that my enhanced hearing wasn't needed to hear the whisper from one student to the other in the quiet room because there was a sudden burst of whispers that broke out amongst the older students.

"A vampire? At Hogwarts? Is this safe?"

"He is very beautiful."

"Him? He doesn't look like he could hurt anything. Are they sure?"

"Why would Dumbledore allow this?"

The whispers came from every corner of the Dining Hall as students let their eyes trained on him.

"Mister Ainsworth please take a seat," said the stern-looking Professor.

I turned back around and took my seat with a slow nod. And as the hat was placed on my head I suddenly couldn't see the people who were gossiping about me. Everything was dark as the large hat fell over my eyes. And the sound seemed to be drowned out as well instead the voices of students were replaced by one singular new voice.

"Hmm, a vampire eh? I haven't sorted one of your kind since your father came to school," the voice whispered inside my head. I've heard stories of telepathy amongst older Vampires who visited my parents when I was younger and at this moment I couldn't help but wonder if this is what it felt like having someone else speak to you within your mind. "Very bright, you have a talent for solving difficult things, however, I think your best suited for... SLYTHERIN."

The hat was removed from my head and I could see the students' eyes trained on me again. They were silents now. No whispering and no clapping. I stood from the shaky stool and scurried my way over to the table with the green and silver banners overhead. As I sat down beside a student they quickly tried to scoot as far away from me as possible. 

The feeling of hope of having adventures and friends seemed to suddenly sink to the bottom of my heart as I quickly realized that I would not be very welcomed at Hogwarts.

\-------

**October 31st, 1992**

Halloween used to be my favorite Holiday. There was something about the leaves on the ground in pretty shades of oranges, yellows, and reds and the way it was just chilly enough to wear a nice bulky knit sweater made by mom. I also use to watch the muggle children from my window at home every Halloween. They would dress up in funny costumes some choosing to be princesses, witches, ninja's, and even... vampires. It was comical when someone walked by with a black cape and fake fangs that kept falling out of their mouths. They'd paint their faces white and run after other children saying things like "I want to suck your blood!" My father found them quite offensive, however, I had thought it was funny. 

But now my favorite Holiday has been ruined. I still loved the weather and the beautiful colors, but I no longer found amusement in people dressing up, especially as a vampire. It seems that a muggle-born kid was able to get a package delivery of fake fangs and handed them out to as many people as possible. Now around every corner, I turned someone was mocking me while laughing. Their friends joining in and nobody seemed to think there was anything wrong with it.

I was walking to my next class, keeping my head down low trying to get by unnoticed, however, it didn't seem to work.

"If it isn't Little Dracula," Draco Malfoy's voice called out. I quickened my steps, but a hand landed on my shoulder and pulled me back into somebody's chest. 

"I was trying to talk to you Dracula where do you think you're going," whispered Draco in my ear. I felt his fingers digging into my shoulder. It didn't hurt, but I was sensitive to sensations and the presence of his hand was odd. Suddenly, Draco ducked his head his mouth coming closer to my neck. I felt plastic slightly touch my neck and Draco started to fake a slurping noise. Realizing what was happening I pushed him away with tears in my eyes.

When I turned back to Draco I notice him laying on the ground groaning. His friends were quick to try and help him up. I noticed the scent of blood before seeing it. There was blood on the back of his head. I had hurt him.

"Draco! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to push you that hard I swear-" I cried, stepping forward to try and help him.

"Don't come near me you freak!"

Freak. The word was used against me many times up to this point, but for the first time as I watched Draco's friends lead him away to the Hospital Wing, I think I believed it. Tearfully I turned away and made my way to my next class.

\-------

I was skipping the feast. The Halloween feast always had amazing foods, but I couldn't calm my stomach from today's earlier events. Instead, I made my way to the Hospital Wing. I was hoping perhaps Draco would be there. I wanted to apologize properly for what I did.

I pushed open the heavy doors to the Hospital and walked in. The room was dark with the odd lantern lit. The beds seemed to be made looking perfect draped in white sheets. The windows outside let in a bit of moonlight lighting up the room a bit more. I scanned the bed's for a bleach blonde head, but every bed was empty. My heart dropped a bit at this.

"Mister Ainsworth is there a reason you're here? Were your blood portion not enough? We just upgraded the package size recently, but you are growing you'll start to need more soon," Madam Pomfrey asked walking out of her office. She was very strict with her patients. She always made sure I drank all of my blood portions for the day and wouldn't let me leave until I did so. She was strict, but also kind and caring.

"No that's not it Madam Pomfrey. I was just..." I trailed off letting my eyes wander around the room again hoping that he would suddenly appear out of thin air.

"Just looking for Mister Malfoy?" How could she possibly know that? Even if it was obvious I was looking for someone she must get many students visiting her every day. "Mister Malfoy likes to complain very loudly when he visits my wing," she chuckled. 

"I wanted to apologize again," I caught myself biting my lip as I carefully considered my next question. "Madam Pomfrey there has to be something we can do to get rid of this right? I mean even if we used a charm to get rid of my fangs or gave me a potion to weaken my strength anything could help. Please." My eyes were watering again and I had to concentrate hard to control them from falling. 

She looked at me sympathetically, "I'm sorry Ciel, but I don't think that's something we should consider. It wouldn't be right."

Nodding I quickly retreated my steps leaving the Hospital Wing. My hands frantically searched my pockets coming up empty until finally, I found a blood lolly. Stuffing the wrapper back in my pocket and t the same time as I let the sweet sucker sit heavily on my tongue and slowly sucked on it. It was sweet and only had a small portion of blood in it although I'm certain that anyone who wasn't a vampire would find the taste ghastly. I could have bitten right through the hard candy, but instead, I slowly licked and sucked on it putting all my thought into this one little candy.

The sweet smell hanging in the air suddenly became too overwhelming to ignore. I looked up from watching my feet as I walked and came to a halt in a corridor much too far away from the Great Hall for it to be the feast I was smelling. The smell seemed to be coming from up ahead. Taking soft unsteady steps I made my way to the end of the corridor and rounded the corner.

There was the source of the sweet smell. Mrs. Norris, Filch's old cat who always seemed to be lurking around every corner was lying in a puddle of blood on the floor. On the cold stone wall a message, also written in blood, read out " _Enemies of the heir beware_ " and finally a boy with messy brown locks knelt beside Mrs. Norris. The Boy Who Lived. His green eyes were wide as he realized I stood there staring at him. His mouth gaped and moving, but without any sound coming out. 

"It's okay I don't think you did this!" I quickly reassured him stepping closer to get a better look at the situation. "It's fine I'll run and grab the headmaster and-"

"How nice of you to help Little Dracula find his supper for the night Potter," Draco's voice rang out. The almost silent breaths and small gasps from a large group also followed behind his words. The shock from the situation must have blinded me and I didn't hear the students leaving the Great Hall after supper. " _'Enemies of the heir beware.'_ You'll be next Potter."

Without turning to look at the group that formed behind me, I shot Harry a glance and within their next breath, I was gone. Already running down the next corridor.

\---------

**December 25th, 1994**

My 3rd year was uneventful. The same teasing and hurtful comments were thrown at me, however, I think they were starting to get bored of it. They slowed, but they never stopped and nobody ever tried to be friendly. I did notice some changes in myself. Or were they change's with Draco Malfoy? I definitely noticed how he stopped gelling his hair back and let it sit on his head naturally. I noticed how soft and healthy it look and I had the urge to run my fingers through it to see for myself. I noticed how his blue eyes crinkled in the corners when he laughs, but they never looked truly happy. I noticed he was getting taller and more fit. I was just noticing Draco Malfoy more. How could somebody so cruel look so good? It wasn't fair.

I spent my 3rd year sneaking glances at the other boy. I'd listen to his conversations when he thought nobody was around to hear. I even started to notice how he smelt of sweet apples and expensive cologne. It wasn't overpowering, but subtle and elegant. I even showed up to Quidditch games just to see him play. This continued into the 4th year. Even with the events of the Triwizard Tournament, I could barely keep my eyes concentrated on the tasks if he was in my line of sight. 

The Yule Ball was mandatory to attend. Mandatory by my Father's standards that is. If it wasn't I probably wouldn't be sitting in the crowded room in my new suit that I'm sure he spent a fortune on for me to wear once and never again. I wasn't sure as to why he demanded I show up to the Ball, but I was glad he didn't tell me finding a date was mandatory. I've heard the embarrassing stories of the other boys trying to find dates to the Ball and I could only imagine it being 10 times worse for myself. Once the first dance lead by the champions was through with I made a quick exit outside. The louder heavier music was starting and I don't think my head could handle it at the moment. The air was cool on my skin but it wasn't unbearable. My breath puffed out in clouds as I leaned my back on the cool stone of the castle wall. I stood there silently with my eyes closed, head tilted towards the moon just enjoying the wind caressing my exposed skin. 

I lost track of time as song after song played in the background. I heard voices and giggles of others leaving the security and warmth that the inside offered, but they never seemed to make their way towards me. Until sometime later footsteps started to approach. I didn't move assuming it was a Professor making their rounds to make sure students were behaving, however, the footsteps stopped suddenly. Observing where the sound came from my eyes took in the shape of Draco Malfoy standing a small distance away from me. He was wearing a suit that fit him like a glove. The coat and pants were black, dark colors always suited him nicely, however his shirt was a pristine white and was a welcome change. He styled his hair. He didn't gel it back it stilled look soft to the touch, however, his bangs sat in a way that wouldn't obscure his face.

"I'm sorry... I'll just go somewhere else," he sounded awkward as he made to turn and leave.

"Wait," my voice sounded out a bit too loud in the still night, "it's okay you can stay here if you want."

He seemed hesitant and stood still with his body slightly twisted to turn away. I decided to look away and up at the moon again. I didn't want to seem too eager that he was actually considering staying. It didn't take long for him to take a few steps closer and lean against the wall beside me. I could feel his warmth from where I stood and smell the sweet apples. We didn't speak for a long as we gazed up at the sky examining the glittering solar system. 

"Where's Pansy?" Of course, I noticed who Draco decided to take the dance. I knew he and Pansy were becoming closer friends, but I didn't realize that they were becoming that close.

I noticed the weird look he gave me, but ignored it feigning ignorance, "She seems more interested in dancing with Blaise. Pathetic really. She couldn't get the courage to ask who she really wanted to come to this stupid Ball with."

He was silent for a second, "and what about your date?"

"And who do you suppose would want to go with 'Little Dracula'?" The silence that followed my comment was heavy. It was as if he suddenly realized who he was talking to again, but he didn't immediately leave which was curious. 

"In second year on Halloween when you sent me to the Hospital Wing you came by later that night," my head snapped to him at an inhumanly rate as I heard him say this. I remember that night and he wasn't around by the time I showed up at the Hospital Wing. How did he know? "Why were you looking for me?"

I wasn't sure how long I stayed silent. I could have sworn he wasn't in the room that night and yet he knows. I doubt Madam Pomfrey would have told Draco I was searching for him. 

"Um... I wanted to apologize again. I truly didn't mean to hurt you. I'm still struggling to balance my strength properly when it comes to... Non-Vampires," My sentence was broken up often as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. If he knew I was there did he also hear my conversation with Madam Pomfrey? He couldn't have.

My father would have a fit if he saw me rubbing my palms against my thighs. He'd say I was ruining the suit, but in this instance, I didn't care for what my father thought. I forced my head away from Draco and watched the grass sway slightly in the wind. 

"Do you really wish that there were ways to suppress your... well yourself?" The question was a punch to the gut. I had hoped he didn't hear that. Between this and my Boggart in 3rd year he'll definitely know that I agree with him every time I'm called a freak and monster. 

Suddenly the calm but awkward atmosphere was gone as he let out the cruel laughter I'm so used to having it aimed at myself. "Of course you do. I mean you're a monster and even you can see it."

Tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. My breathing became heavy and for once I didn't feel helpless or sad. I felt angry. Before Draco could take another breath I was in front of him my arms caging him against the wall. Draco was a full head taller than me, but I was a lot stronger than him. When he realized his situation he started to swear and push on my chest and when he realized I wasn't budging his arm moved towards his sleeve. Before he could grab his wand I pinned his arms against the wall.

His eyes were screwed shut tight. He wasn't swearing anymore, instead, all that left his mouth were small fearful whimpers. "You are a cruel vile person Draco Malfoy."

With those words, I walked away with the satisfaction that I was able to make Draco Malfoy feel as helpless as he's made me feel throughout our years at Hogwarts. Whether I was feeling helpless from his bullying or his stupidly good looks.


End file.
